Face Storyline
There are 5 main storylines to play through when wrestling at the Inn '''for '''Brass Town Wrestling. You will receive match options from Booker Huffy based on your Heel/Face Points at the time. Each storyline contains 10 fights at the Inn, followed by a title match at the Event Square. Face Storyline As a face, you will be able to face the following opponents. Once you defeat one opponent, you will have the option to face the next person on the list. Slither A former top star, Slither has always been known for his cold demeanor and his pet snake. Slither is well past his prime, so Booker Huffy feels like this is a good place for you to start your journey as a face. Mr Cream A lackey of Vinnie, Mr Cream feels like you have disrespected all the veterans with your win over Slither. Mr Cream plans to teach you a lesson if you step in the ring with him. Honkatonk After your win over Mr Cream, Honkatonk '''wants you to get out of his ring so he can sing for the fans. Seeing your lack of cooperation as a slight against him, Honkatonk vows to beat you and then play a concert for his fans! Blackjack Seeing your wins so far as pure luck, '''Blackjack '''laughs you off as a threat and promises to break your neck when you meet in the ring. Disko One of '''Disko's '''many outlandish ideas for Brass Town is to turn the '''Inn '''into a dance hall where wrestlers will dance instead of fight. To stop this awful idea in its tracks you need to keep Disko down for the 1, 2, 3! Dinky the Clown After saving Brass Town Wrestling's main venue from becoming a dance hall, you are confronted by '''Dinky the Clown. Dinky may look cute, but they are sadistic and making life a living hell for everyone backstage. Dinky has you in their sights as their next victim... Glacius Glacius '''insists on always having the best of everything, especially when it comes to her ring entrance. Possibly jealous of all the attention you've been getting, she blames you for her pyro getting cut, and wants to beat you down so all the company's resources can be spent on her! Smasher You know you have the attention of some pretty powerful people when '''Smasher '''comes to the ring to face you down. Whilst their motives for facing you aren't obvious, it's clear that there is someone with power that wants you out of the way... Coral Once you overcome Smasher, it's revealed that '''Coral had orchestrated the attack to get you out of the way so that she can challenge for the Broken Belt. Undeterred, Coral offers you the chance to step aside and let her get a title match... Lee Luckless With Coral and Smasher defeated, it is revealed that there is one last challenge in the way of your title match. Lee Luckless had goaded Coral into moving against you, knowing that he could pick the bones of whoever came out on top. Once you defeat Lee Luckless, The Silencer '''grimly makes their way down to the ring to face off against you. Everyone knows what this means, you'll have a shot at the '''Broken Belt at the Special Event.